


Live a Little

by Geromy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Masturbation, First Time, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is more than ready to lose her virginity to her boyfriend, Jake. But Jake's a perfect gentleman and wouldn't dare touch her without written permission from her father. </p><p>Maybe a few white lies might get her what she wants? Assuming everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ty to doctoroftime | kafeidotour | turntechgayhead on tumblr for being my betas

\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering golgothasTerror [GT] at 19:04--

GG: Jake, I have good news!  
GT: Good evening to you, too!  
GG: Oh hush. :B  
GT: Alrighty janey whats the news?  What has my lovely young miss gotten into today?  
GG: I haven’t gotten into anything yet.  
GG: Buuuut…  
GT: But?  
GG: My dad just left for a business trip.  
GT: Oh?  
GG: So I’m stuck home alone for a few days.  
GT: Terribly sorry to hear that jane!  
GG: What?  
GT: Im sure youll get lonely there!  
GG: Well. Yeah but.  
GG: I was thinking I could have a bit of company.   
GT: Company from who?  
GG: … Come on, Jake, you can’t be that oblivious.  
GT: Oh. You want me to keep you company?  
GG: Yes!  
GT: Well that sounds mighty fantastic janey but are you sure your father would be alright with me staying over? All thing considered it seems quite inappropriate.  
GG: Jaaake. You know I love you for being such a gentleman but I promise you my dad always allows guests when I’m on my own!  
GT: Well…  
GT: In that case, a few days with you sounds just lovely!  
GG: Good!  
GT:  Do you have a spare bedroom for me or should i bring a sleeping bag?  
GG: Sigh. You’ll have arrangements, Jake. I promise. Just bring yourself and your tooth brush.  
GT: And pajamas!  
GG: … Sure.  
GG: I’ll see you soon?  
GT: Sure as sugar darling!  
GG: Alright good! I’ll cut you a slice of cake.  
GT: Mmm mmm! Cant wait!  
GG: I love you, Jake!  
GT: Well i love you too jane!  
GT: Ill be there in a jiff.  
GG: <3

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 17:25 –-

Jane had made all the necessary arrangements for the next three days. It was Friday afternoon now and her father wouldn’t be home until late Sunday. That’s two nights to spend with Jake with no supervision.

She had already pressed Dirk for movie suggestions: Action ones that he knew Jake liked, but also contained some-what sexual content. She let Roxy take her shopping, and returned home with rose-scented incense, (garuanteed 2 stimulate ur lady senses *guaranteed), and a brand new pair of undergarments- lacy, practically see-through, and cerulean blue.

She was 17-years-old, and in a few months, Jake would tip the bar over to 18 and he’d probably start whining about the law as his new go-to excuse. She had listened to him say over and over again how he needed her father’s permission for everything they did together. For every date he needed to come over and ask. He needed to ask permission to take her to movies that were 14A. He asked her father permission to “curse under his roof.” He had never even been inside her bedroom, and even when he asked her out initially, he had already spoken to her father.

It wasn’t as though she didn’t appreciate him taking all the gestures to be respectful, but gosh darn it if it wasn’t still frustrating. She was a woman and she had needs! It’s not like they had never done anything dirty together before. She sent him dirty IMs while she knew he was jerking off, and she had heard the whole male cliché, “Here’s what I would do to you,” spiel.

She was at her wits’ end and this was her final shot.

Jake was coming over for two whole nights and two whole days, and sometime during that time, she was going to have sex with him.

After signing off of BettyBother she turned around, taking a good, hard look at her bedroom. All of her laundry was done and put away, her bed was made, and her floor was vacuumed. Anything that happened in this room couldn’t possibly go wrong. She had set up the incense at her computer desk, but probably wouldn’t light it until tonight. Laid across her bed were her new undergarments, awaiting their chance to be worn.

She took a small glance at the end of her driveway, feeling a bit of paranoia. What if something went wrong and her father was on his way back to the house right now? What if he came back while they were actually… doing it? She hadn’t actually gotten any permission to have someone over for the weekend, because she was well aware he could have said no, even if it were Roxy or Dirk. But he would have especially said no to her inviting over her boyfriend for three unsupervised days.

She felt awful for lying to Jake; there was no doubt about that. What other choice did she have? She wanted this time with him. She _needed_ it.

She looked back at the bra on her bed. Gnawing on the corner of her lip, she could just imagine his dark, dry fingers ghosting over her breasts, the lace of the bra barely tickling the tip of his pinky finger. His lips on her, his… _everything_ underneath her.

A pressure rose in her chest, making her inhale sharply and wince. God did she want that. She wanted to sleep with Jake. She wanted Jake.

That thought alone was enough to inspire her, throwing away the worry and stripping off her shirt and skirt.  She unhooked her current bra cautiously, using her other arm to support her breasts while she reached for its replacement. It was easy as pie to put on, but moving to her mirror, she could see why it cost nearly twice as much to buy.

It didn’t just support her breasts in the end. It made them perkier and rounder. Even she was tempted to give them a squish seeing them like this. She laughed at the thought, pulling her shirt back on. You could see a bit of the lace from underneath, but besides that and a faint hue of blue, it looked no different than the bra she was wearing before.

Next came the panties. She slid her pastel pink briefs down her freshly shaved legs, exposing her trimmed pubic hair that was also just done. She pulled up the blue pair, noticing right away the way they hugged her butt and cushioned between the cheeks. She had to admit her butt didn’t look nearly as nice as her breasts did, but figured it would also go much less noticed.

The skirt got tugged back on as well, and the soiled garments were tossed in the laundry basket.

Now that the bedroom was back in working order, it was time to cut the cake she promised. Scurrying down the stairs with a bubbly grin, she headed for the kitchen. Pausing in the living room, she turned to the coffee table where she had laid out several of the movies Dirk had suggested to her. She took a moment to arrange them out neatly, before turning back for the kitchen.

A fresh cake from last night was already iced and decorated, untouched under the glass dome of the dessert platter. She carefully lifted the lid as she had time and time again, placing it gently on the table. She dug out a knife and two plates and brought them over to the table. Just as the knife cut through the first piece, there was a knock at her door. This was it!

“Just a moment!” she called, placing the first piece on a plate before going to answer the door. Jake was on his tip toes to glance through the glass, as he usually did. It was one of the few informal things he did in her father’s presence. And seeing the top of his head poking through the glass got a smile spread across her face.

She opened the door for him, not at all surprised to see the bag in his hand. Every time he visited, he would bring over something new to add to her cupboards. This time it was just a cocoa refill. Which she was about to need, anyway.

“Good to see you, love!” He chirped, extending the cocoa out to her. “Brought my payment.”

She took it from his hands with a roll of her eyes, stepping aside in a silent invitation. He stepped through the door, wiped his shoes, and pulled off his overcoat.

“Payment for what, being allowed to come here? You’re a pretty silly boy, Jake English.” She started for the kitchen, and he followed close behind.

“And you’re a generous young lady, Jane Crocker!”

She placed the cocoa on the table, going back to cutting the second piece of cake. She expected to see him standing behind her when she turned around with it, but he wasn’t there. Picking up both plates, she headed through the saloon doors to find Jake paused at her make-shift table-top movie rack.

“By the Gods Jane, are we going to watch these all? That’s fucking brilliant!”

She giggled at his enthusiasm, placing the plates in front of the movies. She was pretty surprised he was so open to swearing in her living room; she half expected him to need her father’s permission first.

“Well, we could watch a few! Why don’t you pick one out now while I grab us some milk?” She turned around, giving an exaggerated sway in her hips.

“Now wait a moment, you don’t want to help choose? I mean, you’ll be watching it too, after all!” The expression on his face was genuine, but she just smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

“I know nothing about film, Jake. You pick whichever you think I would like. I trust your judgment!”

A wink of an eye and she went back to the kitchen, prepping two glasses of milk as promised to go with their cake. When she returned, Jake had already picked out a DVD. He picked out one that she actually had to run to the store to get- some old movie called Hollow Man. It was rated R, and Dirk had given it a side rating of ‘There’s totally naked chicks in it.’ She smiled at him, putting their milk next to the cake.

“I hope you don’t mind something a bit darker. I figured might as well get it over with since we’ve got all weekend and all.”

Did he really expect that they would be doing nothing but watching movies for 50 hours? He really was that thick, wasn’t he? Maybe she just needed to step up her game.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Jake,” she said, taking the DVD from him to put it into the player. “I have plenty of plans for us this weekend.”

That had to have done the trick.

“Oh, goodie! Board games? Prank calls? Will you teach me to bake?”

He was laughing at himself. She just smirked and put the disc in the tray.

“Have a seat, Mr. English, before your milk goes warm.”

“Yes Ma’am!”

She dimmed the lights before sitting next to him. His feet were placed firmly on the floor, despite her having propped hers up against the coffee table. What a gentleman.

As the movie progressed, empty plates and glasses were discarded on the coffee table. Jake had (so politely) asked if he could remove his shoes, finally slouching a bit once they were off. Jane was beginning to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. Not that the movie was boring! She found herself pitying the poor ape they had tested on, and even getting irritated that they’d push for human experimentation. Nevertheless she watched silently, nodding whenever Jake had a comment to make.

Jane hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep until she heard Jake clearing his throat. Keeping still as her eyes fluttered open, she was met face to face with a woman’s breast on the screen. Damn, if her father knew she was watching this, she would be toast! Still. If Jake was making noise at this… Did that mean?

Opening one of her eyes fully and keeping the other shut, she tried to peer into his lap to see if _anything_ was going on down below. It was a bit too dark to see. Time for plan two.

“Mmn…” She moaned, feigning continued slumber as she let her head slide down his arm. It plopped right onto his thigh, and with a bit of adjustment, she managed to reposition it into his lap.

Nothing. Squat. Zilch. Even as she wiggled her head about to get it in place, and slid bare fingers upward to rest on his knee. There wasn’t even a throb under her head.

She knew it was time to step it up a notch. The only problem was, she wasn’t sure where to go from here. Besides just throwing herself at him, which would never fly. If she wanted to get his attention it would have to be seduction he couldn’t resist. Anything else and he would just say no. Her mind worked to try and think up something to do. Anything to do. She needed his attention, and she needed it right now.

            When she awoke again, she instantly knew that several hours had passed. The room was pitch black. Lifting her head, she noticed her alarm clock across the way on her dresser. She was in her bedroom.  It was 3:21 AM.

            She sat up sleepily, realizing she was still fully dressed, and that the blanket from the back of the couch downstairs was draped over her. Jake had brought her to bed after the movie ended. Or hell, maybe even before it did, knowing him.

            She rubbed at her eyes as she stood. Wobbling down the hallway, she found the washroom, lazily relieving herself and brushing her teeth while she stared at her blurry, tired reflection in the mirror.

            If Jake had dropped her off in bed, where was he? Did he just go back to the couch? She told him he’d have arrangements, but those arrangements were a successful seduction, which had not been excecuted. What was she going to tell him in the morning?

            A little more alert, she tip-toed her way down the stairs. The television was still glowing from the living room. Was he still up watching movies?

            Closer inspection revealed that it was the menu screen of Avatar. He must have fallen asleep watching it. Her shoulders relaxed a little, and she walked up behind the couch to peer over it. He was curled up with a pillow under his head. He had removed his glasses and his shorts, sprawled out in boxers. His phone rested on the table, the screen long past timed out.

            How discouraging. She invited him here with broken intentions, completely lied about them, and then fell asleep on him. Left him without a bed, and even left him to find other means of entertainment through messaging someone else.

            Jane held in a sigh as she picked up his phone, turning it around in her hand. Without warning the screen became illuminated, a Pesterchum notification crossing the screen. She averted her eyes at first, knowing better than to read personal messages. But the curiosity was killing her. Surely it couldn’t hurt to just read _one_ of them, right? Opening her eyes, she read the notification.

            TT: Look Bro, I’m going to bed. Seems like you crashed on me anyway. Just take my advice...

            The notification was replaced as another one took its place.

            timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 3:26 AM

            _Take Dirk’s advice? What advice?_

            Her curiosity was killing her. What were they talking about? God, Jake probably messaged him to complain about how awful everything was going. He probably regretted saying yes to her. The advice was probably how to get the hell out of the house without hurting her feelings.

            _Goddamn it, Jane, you know the password to his phone just_ look _. You’re probably getting worked up over nothing! But you didn’t learn the password to invade his privacy. He gave it because he trusted you. Looking at these messages is so_ not _trust._

            She covered her eyes as she slid the unlock dial, peeking through her fingers to enter the password. The Pesterchum window was the first thing to open, and suddenly the entire screen was covered in green and orange text.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:11 PM

GT: I hate to bother you bro im sure youre busy as fuck but.  
TT: But what?  
GT: Im at janes place for the weekend...  
TT: I know. She told me.  
GT: Right and thats all fine and dandy but.  
TT: But what? Spit it out, Jake.  
GT: We were watching hollow man since i havent seen it in god knows how long.  
TT: Oh yeah? Did you enjoy your fondling.  
GT: What? Oh you mean the nudity? No i dont care about that.  
TT: Oh.  
GT: Janes just fallen asleep on me and id hate to disturb her to wake her up. Ive watched all the special features on this DVD and now i have to get up.  
TT: Wow. That’s the biggest mission failed I’ve ever seen. Nice.  
GT: What are you talking about?  
TT: Nothing. Dude, just carry her to bed.  
GT: Are you sure? I mean id hate to go in her bedroom without her permission.  
TT: Fuck, Jake. I totally get this old fashioned nice guy thing you’re doing, but you’re going to fuck everything up if you keep it up. I can’t give you any details but just fucking trust me alright.  
GT: Im not following!  
TT: You’ve already got the girl, you don’t have to earn her anymore. Just enjoy her company.  
GT: I just want to treat her how she deserves! Is that not right?  
TT: You are floating in a giant sea of so fucking wrong. Just you with your big fat obnoxious orange raft in the middle of fucking no where. Ass skyward as the sun burns you to a pink crisp.  
GT: Shut up!  
TT: Ok. Seriously though. Do what I say. Live a little. Trust me, that’s what she wants.  
GT: How do you know?  
TT: Please. I know everything.  
GT: I really dont think you do!  
TT: Shut up and take Jane to bed.  
GT: Ok ok.

After that Jake went idle, and it seems when he got back they just talked about Avatar until Jake fell asleep. How long ago was that, anyway? It didn’t matter all that much, she supposed. She made a mental note to thank Dirk later.

Thinking about it now, maybe this entire weekend was already a failure. She didn’t want to give up. Who knows the next time her father will be away for an entire evening? She was conflicted, and she knew thinking about this at 3:30 in the morning was a silly idea.

Locking Jake’s phone, she set it back to where it was on the table. Suddenly, the lacy panties she was wearing grew horridly uncomfortable. Her breasts were beginning to reject that uncomfortable push up. She’d change into a nightgown when she was back upstairs.

Just for a minute, though, she stopped to admire the trail of drool dripping from Jake’s mouth and soaking into her father’s good pillow. He didn’t get much cuter than that, as far as she was concerned.

She got back to her feet, taking the dirty dishes from the coffee table and putting them in the dishwasher. A small glance out the back window later and she was on her way back upstairs. Undressing the moment she arrived, she climbed back into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:49 when she awoke again. Sun was pouring in through the windows, and she lifted her head from the pillow to look at it.

She didn’t even have a minute to enjoy the morning before the conflict came back to her. What the heck was she going to do about Jake?

No use worrying about it now. She got out of bed, scratching the rats’ nest in the back of her head. She considered going right downstairs, but she figured a stop in the bathroom would do her good. The air was damp despite the fan being left running. Jake had obviously already showered for the morning. How early did he get up after staying up so late? She brushed out her hair and touched up where her make-up had smudged (no use reapplying it before she showered, but some of it was still usable for now).

Heading downstairs, she began to notice the aroma wafting upward. Was he making breakfast? Now she felt super crummy for lying to him. She was a horrible, horrible friend, and an even worse girlfriend.

“Good morning,” she moaned, trying to seem optimistic as she pushed through the doors. She noticed his bare back muscles in her face as he flipped whatever was in that pan, mesmerized in mere seconds. He turned around when he heard her, and her eyes snapped up from his bare chest to his face. He may have had a horrible farmer’s tan, but he still had great muscles. Damn.

“Oh, shoot, I was hoping I’d be finished in time to catch you in bed.” He turned back around, fiddling with the frying pan again.

Jane had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “You mean you would have actually come in my room and risked interrupting my beauty sleep to serve me breakfast?”

“What?”

Ok, that was ridiculously bitchy. Even Jane could tell that.

“Sorry, nothing. Thank you.” As an apology she strolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held on loosely, resting her head on his shoulder. Bacon and eggs were sizzling below. She took a whiff of it, mostly getting the scent of his shampoo. Not that that was bad. It was the same scent she smelled on him often. He must have packed some more necessities than a tooth brush after all.

“Looks good,” she encouraged, stretching her neck and standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. She smiled and let go of him, stepping away. She hopped up on the kitchen table, crossing her legs as she idly picked up yesterday’s discarded newspaper. “Can I help?”

“If you want to put toast on, sure! Thank you Jane!” He smiled at her from over his shoulder briefly before turning back to his work.

She smiled back at him politely as she tossed the paper to the side, hopping back down onto her feet. She shivered a bit as the air from the jump floated up her gown. Nevertheless she strolled over to the adjacent counter, throwing a few pieces of bread into the toaster to help him out.

“Brilliant timing, by the way. Truly! Even if it wrecked my plan.”

All she could do was smile, making a humming noise of acknowledgement. Guilt was still swirling in her stomach and she still couldn’t decide what she was going to do about all of this. She was letting desire overtake sensitivity to this point, why couldn’t she go farther? Of course she couldn’t. Jake was working so hard to be the best he could be, and she couldn’t even appreciate it.

Thinking about it, she knew exactly what Dirk would be saying to her right now: That it was his fault for running off assumptions, and that he was proud of her for being assertive. But Dirk wasn’t perfect either.

She tried to shake it all out of her head. She should just enjoy the day and try again tonight. After breakfast she could have a shower, they could bake some cupcakes, watch another movie or two, and she could just excuse herself after dinner, change her undergarments again, and try again.

For the moment it was time to focus on now. She could come clean about her lies tomorrow and deal with them then. By that time, he’d be in such a state he couldn’t be mad if he tried. Right?

She jumped a bit when the toast popped, having been completely zoned out. She hadn’t even gotten the butter out yet. By the time she was done prepping it, Jake was done with his stuff, too, and they had two perfect plates of (burnt) bacon, eggs and toast. They sat across from each other at the table. Jake was lively as he ate, chatting up and telling Jane about what she missed in the movie. Jane was just focused on finishing her plate so she didn’t seem rude.

When she was finished she collected both their plates, tossing them into the dishwasher with the ones from last night. Jake glanced over his shoulder at her, finishing off his glass of orange juice.

“Would you like me to clean up while you wash up?”

She did her best not to sigh, just smiling at him instead as she turned around.

“If you don’t mind, sure, that sounds good! I thought we could even bake some cupcakes this morning so we have a different snack for more movies tonight.”

She expected an enthusiastic response, but he seemed stunned by something.

“What’s wrong?” His eyes seemed to flash upward for a second, but he still didn’t say anything. “Jake?”

“It’s uh. Bit cold in here do you think?” His gaze was averted as he cleared his throat, his hand lifting to scratch at his chest.

 A bit cold? She glanced downward, hoping to God that wasn’t a signal. _Oh._ Seemed appropriate that her nipples would harden at seeing him topless. Why he took this long to notice she didn’t know. Maybe he just over shot how short she would be from a distance. As if he would actually be looking just for pleasure. She knew better than to think that.

“Whoops.” She folded her arms across her chest and grinned in embarrassment. “I’m just going to go hop in the shower then. Better uh. Warm up.”

Keeping an arm over herself she dashed past him, taking off for the washroom upstairs.

_Fantastic._

Jane started the shower first thing, stepping in front of the mirror to pull off her night gown. Just looking at her breasts in the mirror got her thinking how much she wanted him to touch them. She imagined it perfectly in her head: his body hanging over hers and his hands exploring her, heavy breathing and a messy sweaty heat between them. Yeah, tonight was definitely going to happen, just as planned. Even if she had to work up the courage and make the move a bit more assertively this time.

She lifted a hand to cup one of her breasts, losing herself in the sound of running water as she brushed a thumb over the erect nipple there. She felt her eyelids begin to droop as she continued that motion.

God, she wasn’t seriously thinking about getting off while she was in the shower, was she? But what could it hurt? It’s not like he would hear. Hell, knowing him he wouldn’t even get suspicious even if he did hear. Sure, why not, she had time.

She glanced over her shoulder as she stepped into the shower (as if he was going to be behind her to see anyway) and stepped into the stream of water.

Stalling in hesitance, she focused on rubbing herself clean with just water, even making sure her hair was nice and soaked. She finally took a deep breath and pressed a hand against the tile in front of her. Biting her bottom lip, she reached downward, cautiously running a finger along one of her lips before sliding it between them.

She let herself whimper, knowing the sound of the water would keep her safe. The hand against the tile folded into a fist as she brushed over her clit, again and again until her legs began to feel weak. She spread them to give herself better balance, sliding her hand further back and pressing that finger at her entrance.

Imagining Jake as she pushed it inside, she whimpered aloud again. She hadn’t done this many times before, and she was never willing to push it very far. She stuck with one finger as she slowly pulled it out and thrust it back in. She extended her thumb to brush over her clit at the same time. A couple minutes later she had given up on stifling her sounds, her lip released from her teeth and choking moans pouring out of her mouth freely.

“G-God, Jake...”

She closed her eyes, disappearing into her fantasy. Lying on her side with her back pressed to his chest, feeling him inside of her as he lifted one of her legs upward. A hand scooped around her to fondle her breast and tease her nipple as he pushed inside of her. She imagined the sound of his grunts and the feel of his breath on the back of her neck.

All of this was so close to happening, and thinking about the fact that it could happen in just a few hours pushed her over the edge.

She felt her walls tighten around her finger and as his name left her lips in another drawn out moan, her mouth cracked a grin. Damn, that was better.

Her hand came back up, rinsing off under the water before lathering up in soap. She finished up her shower, hair and all, pretty fast. The last thing she needed was to arouse suspicions. Or have to listen to Jake make a million “You’re just like Strider!” jokes.

When she turned off the tap, the bathroom door clattered in its frame, as if something had just shoved against it. She listened closely and could hear the faint thumping of feet on the stairs. Suddenly what she did didn’t seem all that innocent. The heat rose in her cheeks, feeling a too-familiar guilt swirl through her stomach.

Did Jake come upstairs for something?

Worse yet, did he hear her?

She jumped from the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall. She wrapped it around her and headed out the door, moving through the hallway. Glancing over the railing it was clear he wasn’t in the living room. Could he have rushed down the stairs that fast?

“Jake?” she called, leaning a bit further over the railing with a strong hold on her towel. Her teeth gnawed on her lip anxiously, hoping that didn’t actually happen. She watched him pop out from the saloon doors again. He seemed just fine from here. Granted, she could barely see him without her glasses.

            “Yes Jane? Do you need me to bring you something?”

            She chuckled to herself, relaxing as relief washed over her. She stepped back into the washroom, thankful for the break she was just given. It would probably be wise not to try a stunt like that again. She dropped the towel to dry herself properly, but left the door wide open.

            “No,” she called loudly, hoping he could hear her from here. “I just thought I heard something outside the door when I got out.”

            There was a stall, and she stood up straight as she listened for him. Maybe he couldn’t hear her after all?

“You aren’t going batty on me, are you?” he finally said. She smirked, pulling the towel above her head to scrub the water from her scalp.

            “Very funny!”

She closed the door while she blow-dried her hair, clipping up her bangs and fixing her make up before replacing her glasses. Now dry, she kept the towel up to cover herself as she headed back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She dropped the nightgown in the hamper, putting on proper clothes for the rest of the day. Until it was time to change her undergarments, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

When she returned to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Jake on all fours with a wet dish cloth, scrubbing at the floor. He was fully dressed now, the muscles in his back stretching the fabric of his shirts as he worked.

 

            “Jake? What happened?” She sat on her knees next to him, taking the cloth away to scrub properly. He seemed pretty defensive but sat back, his face red. He must have been pretty humiliated over whatever he did.

 

            “I uh... Was going to start collecting the ingredients we needed for your cupcakes.” He pointed to the counter, and as she expected, there was a familiar red Betty Crocker cake mix box on the counter waiting. “But I dropped one of the eggs.”

 

            Refolding the cloth to put it in the laundry, it certainly didn’t _look_ like it was covered in egg. Maybe that was a bad one in the bunch. Regardless, she took the hand he offeredafter he got up, standing up herself and tossing the cloth into the laundry room hamper. “No foul! We’ve got plenty.”

 

            There was something bashful about the apology in his smile, and it was painfully adorable. She took a moment to lean into him, giving him a proper smooch. He kept his hands to himself, as he always did. She smiled wide as she pulled away from him.

 

            “Now, are we ready to bake or what?”

 

            He wiped the hesitance right off his face as he whipped off his over-shirt, flexing in his tee-shirt. Jane broke out in giggles.

 

            “Right-o! Let’s make some chocolate flavoured MAGIC!”

 

            He rushed off into the fridge, pulling out the milk in one hand and the carton of eggs in the other. Weird that he would pull out the whole carton this time instead of just one egg from it! Jane took a measuring cup to the sink, filling it to the required amount for the recipe. She set the cup on the counter to check the meniscus, but as she did, the flash of Jake’s phone went off in her vision. She quickly glance over her shoulder and saw Jake turned around as he sorted out eggs, so she took a look at the lit up screen.

 

            It was a Pesterchum notification again. This time the message was short and sweet:

 

            TT: Did she buy it?

 

            She was left to wonder about the context of that message. Not only did she have no opportunity to look at it, she was _so_ done with snooping. Once was enough. Sure, she didn’t find out anything interesting last time, and she counted herself lucky for that. She couldn’t just keep invading his privacy.

 

            She completely ignored it, bringing the measuring cup of water to the table.

 

            “Pour this in with the mix from the box and I’ll show you how to measure your milk properly,” she told him with a smile, and he happily obliged. She set the oven to preheat while he mixed it.

 

            All was going according to plan. It was going great. It was going to continue going great. Tonight would be the night.

 

            The radio was eventually turned on, Jake humorously singing along to Louie Armstrong (as if he actually could) and Jane giggling along with him. They ended up breaking a few times during the process of finishing the mixing and pouring the batter just to dance. An arm scooped around Jane’s waist as the singing continued, her arms circled around his neck and she swayed back and forth with him to the beat of the song.

 

            He pressed his nose to her neck and closed his eyes, still humming the tune to her as they rocked, locked up in each other’s arms. The motion wasn’t interrupted until the oven binged. Jake pulled away with an excited grin, tearing over to it to rip the door open.

 

            “Alright! Steamy!”

 

            Jane just smiled, heading up behind him with her cupcake tin, carefully sliding it onto the middle rack.

 

            “Well Mr. English,” she said, pushing the door closed and grabbing the timer. She pressed the buttons to the correct time before holding it out to him to see and setting it on the counter. “We’ve got half an hour. Why don’t you start the dishes while I fix us up with icing?”

 

            Of course it was pre-packaged- nothing but Betty Crocker’s finest. But that didn’t mean it couldn’t be a bit more fun.

 

            “Sounds good Janey! How exactly are you fixing it up?”

 

            He started running a sink without question, squirting in a generous amount of dish soap and watching it bubble. Glancing around the room he collected his measuring cup, the mixing bowl and spoon, dropping them all into a sink with a clatter and a splash. Water spilled up onto the counter, causing him to wince apologetically.

 

            “Well,” she said, giving him a glance as she opened up her favourite cupboard. Cake decorating supplies galore. She pulled out the icing bag, the wide ended swirl tip, and her special case of thick food colors. “Why don’t you pick what colors we make them?”

 

            “Oh Golly, you mean it?” He stood on his toes to glance over at her collection of colors, his hands plunged in the water as he washed up.

 

            “Sure I do!” She laughed, pushing the tip through the bag and screwing it in place. “Just remember that the more colors you pick, the more cleaning up we have to do.”

 

            “Well why not just stick to blue?” He suggested, tossing the clean spoon into the other sink and turning on the tap to rinse it of its bubbles. “Just like your eyes, Ms. Crocker!”

 

            Jane found herself giggling again, fingering through the tiny tubs looking for the baby blue. Once she found it she held it up, making sure that the label said blue, too. (It wouldn’t be the first time her dad switched the caps as a prank and wrecked her cake plans!)

 

            “Alright, baby blue it is.”

 

            She pulled the cap off, showing off the thick goop and threatening Jake with it, almost dunking his nose into the opening. It started another round of laughter as he continued washing up.

 

“Why is that stuff so… thick?” He asked her, moving the bowl into the second sink and rinsing off the soap. Jane put the small tub of dye back on the counter, scooping icing from the Betty Crocker tub and into another bowl.

 

“It’s not food color for liquids, that’s why. It’s dark and thick so it cuts through thicker stuff like icing.” She carefully removed the cap, pressing a butter knife inside and taking a small bit of the goop. She spread it across the icing blob in the bowl, watching as the deep navy spread across the white to make a light baby blue she loved.

 

As she folded the dye into the icing, it went from the deep blue and gradually got lighter and lighter. Jake kept his eyes on it the entire time as he washed the measuring cup. Apparently he hadn’t seen food dye at work before!

 

            Jane spread a tiny bit more dye into the bowl as Jake shook his hand dry and grabbed a dish towel. Drying off his hands before moving to dry the dishes, he inched a bit closer.

 

            “That’s fucking brilliant you know! I mean, the color you have.” Was that was he was getting so worked up about? “It’s just like your eyes. Uncanny!”

 

            Jane just smiled and glanced up at him. His grin was hesitant and dorky and just the way she always loved to see it. It was a long moment of just gazing in each other’s eyes as his hand holding the dish cloth lingered inside the half-dried bowl.

 

            In one fell swoop, Jane lifted her spoon from the icing bowl, and spread a large glob right across Jake’s nose.

 

            The prankster gambit almost made her start laughing, but instead she just smirked challengingly at him. His eyes widened as his gaze shifted from her face, his eyes crossing to look at the glob on his nose. He gave the bowl in his hands one last, lazy swipe to dry it before setting it down, lifting a hand to scoop up the icing on his finger tip.

 

            He turned his finger around to observe it, before smirking right back at her.

 

            “Oh no. Jake English don’t you even think about it!”

 

            Laughter definitely bubbling up this time she threw her hands up to grab his arm before it could reach her face.

 

            “Sorry Miss Crocker but sometimes karma has to be instated!” He kept pushing against her grip, extending the finger a bit further.

 

“That’s not called karma, that’s just plain revenge! Which you should be above, Mr. English!” She tried to keep fighting him off, but it was no use. Soon his finger was all over her face, spreading cool blue icing across both her cheeks and over her nose and chin. She kept her eyes tightly shut, only laughing once he was finished with his handy work.

 

            She opened her eyes with a wide grin, glancing up at him where he was still lingering so close to her. He was smiling, but his eyes looked more relaxed. They were moving over her entire face and she could tell he was leaning toward her, however slightly. So she stood upward on her toes so she could kiss him back. But before he even made a move to kiss her, he spoke.

 

“You know, Jane. You look really lovely all covered in that blue.”

 

            At first, she thought it was a joke. Ha-ha, she just like a Na’vi blue skin is so hot. She scoffed in response, but watching him made it pretty clear he was being serious. He kept leaning toward her, but instead of kissing her, he ran his tongue along her jaw and upward to her ear, taking a taste of the icing that lingered there.

 

            It made her heart start racing in her chest, her eyes relaxing closed. Her face was over heating from the feeling of his tongue on her, as silly as it was. Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? Doesn’t the girl usually do the licking? But could she really complain at this point? If he’s making a move (finally) why the hell should she complain?

 

            Instead she just smiled shyly, sliding her arms around his shoulders and holding him in place. He withdrew his tongue, instead leaving small kissing down the side of her neck that burned her skin when he placed them. He breathed through his nose as his hands moved down her shoulders and the side of her body and it was loud and hot next to her ear. She did her best not to shudder under his touches, but she felt a shiver crawl up every notch of her spine as her heart spiked.

 

            She felt his hands dip into the curve at her waist before landing on her hips. She was desperately trying to catch her breath, but she had never felt this hot in her entire life. His face left the crook of her neck only to move back in front of hers. She watched his eyes as his gaze was downcast. She felt his thumbs stroke over the bone at her hips before they dove under ever so slightly, sliding under the hem of her shirt.

 

            The contact was skin on skin and as he stroked her hips her eyes were coaxed closed. She just wanted so desperately for him to keeping inching those hands upward until they were on her breasts. But how the hell was she supposed to say that to him? Was this the part where he was waiting for permission? Her hands moved from her arms to the sides of his neck, and she desperately tried to pull herself closer to him.

 

            Her breath was heavy and his touch was hot. This wasn’t according to the plan at all. But the dull throb made her well aware of the wetness that would be any minute now soaking into the fabric of her panties. She couldn’t just halt it all now. Jake was still stalling- the look on his face making it obvious that he was nervous. Nervous about what, she didn’t know. Messing up? Disobeying her father? Not pleasing her? Oh, who the fuck cared.

 

            “Jake,” she whispered, smiling widely as she pressed her forehead against his jaw. There was no response from him besides the halting of his thumbs’ gentle strokes against her skin. She moved to kiss at his jaw like he had to her, the hand on the opposite side of his face moving upward, and her fingers sliding into his hair. “You can touch me.”

 

She heard him inhale and she nudged her hips closer to his in encouragement. Keeping their chests separated so he had room for his hands, she stood upward on her toes to give his ear a proper nip on the lobe. She felt him swallow, and she tried to keep coaxing him along with pecks to his jaw and neck.

 

            “It’s just...” he finally choked, gritting his teeth slightly afterward. Despite the protest his hands continued to move upward against her bare skin, nudging her tee-shirt up as his hands dipped back into her waist. He stalled for a moment before they continued upward. But once they reached her bra he slid them to her back instead of her front. “Are you sure about this? I mean, I’m not pressuring you or anything.”

 

            She couldn’t help but grin at that. If he knew half the stuff that had been going on through her head for the last two days- hell, the last two weeks- he would realize how ridiculous it was for him to be saying that. Instead she pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. “I promise, Jake. You can touch me.”

 

            It was a bit embarrassing to say while he could see her, and she felt her face heating up all over again. “I _want_ you to touch me. I... I want your hands on me, I want your lips on me...” Now she was rambling, getting more flustered with every thought. She didn’t even notice the smirk forming on his face. “I just. I really, really want y-”

 

            She found herself cut off when his lips slammed into hers. A muffled yelp choked her throat from the surprise but she happily went along with it, exhaling loudly from her nose as she returned it. Her hands moved back to his face as he kissed her harder, feeling herself stumble backwards blindly as he walked forward. Before she knew it her butt had bumped against the kitchen table.

 

            She felt her top lip between his as his hands moved back to her sides, lifting her onto the table. Once she was stable his hands were sliding up her back again, his legs nudging against the table’s edge. She could only imagine what was going on in those shorts of his, and she was excited to find out.

 

            She arched her back into him as he went to unhook her bra, still breathing hotly into his mouth. It was only a moment longer of kissing him until she realized he couldn’t do it. She succeeded in not laughing at him (as much as she wanted to) and pulled away slightly, lifting her shirt above her head and tossing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

 

            He completely froze where he was standing, and she caught his gaze glued to her chest. She inflated a bit with pride as he stared, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. His hands instinctively moved away as she did it, and he watched closely as the garment slid down her arms. As he started reaching for her breasts he glanced up at her, and she nodded with a shy smirk.

 

            His touch was gentle and unpractised. He wrapped his fingers around them but didn’t squeeze, once again just brushing his thumb across the skin. Jane closed her eyes and let her head droop slightly, wrapping her limbs around him again. Her hands dug into his back and scalp as he started applying pressure, giving them a proper massage in his hands. She let herself moan quietly for him, feeling his thumbs brush over her nipples until they were erect. Her legs pressed tighter around his waist as she felt her nipples get rolled in his fingers.

 

            “J..Jake...”

 

            She heard his inhale, but not much else was registering. Her hand stayed against his head as it ducked downward. At first he pressed it between her breasts (which she would have giggled at if she were actually alert) but quickly moved to circle his tongue around her nipple, wrap his lips around her and suck ever so gently at her.

 

            Her moans turned into whimpers as her head fell backward. Her hand folded into a fist in his scalp, tugging his hair between her fingers.

 

            “Keep going,” she insisted, taking her hands away from him to lean back on her elbows. He just took a minute to watch, eventually causing Jane to lift her head to look at him.

 

            “Sorry,” he breathed, finally lifting a leg to settle his knee on the table. Jane got a good long look at the tent in his shorts, taking note of how her mouth began to water. Jake kicked off the floor, sliding his other leg to the other side of her.  He propped himself up on his forearm and hung over her, his other hand trailing his fingers from her face and back down to her breast again. “You are just so magnificently beautiful.”

 

            His hand started moving lower down her stomach. She dug her head back as her back arched into his touch. She sighed heavily, moving one of her hands to his shoulder and pressing the ball of her hand into it. This was it. Finally. Even if it wasn’t going according to plan, it was happening. And that was fine, right?

 

            _BEEPBEEPBEEP_

_BEEPBEEPBEEP_

_BEEPBEEPBEEP_

Jake sat up on his knees, taking his hands back and looking over his shoulder. “Wow. I forgot we were baking!” Jake managed to laugh, but Jane didn’t find this funny at all.

 

            Suddenly she remembered where she was. Jake saw her goofy little girl bra. She was laying half naked on her kitchen table. There was a window right there that anyone could have seen her through. Seen _them_ through. And then what? It all came crashing down on her and the devastation was evident on her face as she started crawling away from him on the table, pulling her legs out from under him.

 

            He turned back toward her, his timer still beeping behind him. “Jane, are you alright?”

 

            “I’m fine!” she shouted, holding an arm across her breasts as she slid off the table and onto her feet. She snatched up her bra and carelessly threw it over her shoulders. She was more worried about getting the cupcakes right now. She would rather forget about this. Screw the plan. “I’m just fine.”

 

            “Jane.”

 

            She ignored him that time, sloppily doing up one of the hooks behind her and pulling a pair of oven mitts from the drawer. Once the cupcakes were rescued and thrown on the stove top, she turned back around to retrieve her shirt. Instead though, she bumped right into Jake’s chest. She stepped back, a bit of a scowl on her face that she didn’t realize was happening.

 

            Before she knew it, his hands were on her shoulders and his lips were pressed to her forehead. It calmed her down a little bit, but she still felt over exposed and humiliated.

 

            “I’m sorry,” he breathed, stroking her upper arms and pulling her close to him. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’ve just got Dirk breathing down my neck for the past week over this visit and I thought he was full of utter fucking poppycock but then I heard you in the shower and I guess I just.”

 

            “You heard,” she whispered, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Now she really felt like an idiot. She was about to start crying just from hearing that. It must have tipped him off, because he ended up laughing.

 

            “Don’t feel bad. That wasn’t egg I was cleaning up when you came downstairs.”

 

            Oh. _Oh._

That made her smiled, and when she looked up to that stupid look on his face she ended up laughing. “Jake oh my _God._ ”

 

            “I know, I know!” He had an easy grin on his face, and his eyes were completely lit up. “I’ve been tiptoeing around this whole topic since the beginning, trying to be respectful, but I guess showing you respect would be trusting you to know what you want and not telling you what’s best for you.”

 

            “Oh, no, Jake, let me grab my camera- you just entered the 21st century and I have to document it.”

 

            It was all laughter again, and Jane leaned into him to give him a nice tight hug. Leave it to Jake to remind her just why she loved him so much right when she needed it. She slid her hands down to take his hands, and he lifted one of them up to kiss the back of hers.

 

            “I had a whole plan,” she mused, watching the floor as her fingers tapped against him. “It’s so silly. It was supposed to happen last night, but I fell asleep.”

 

            He just looked at her as she spoke, and after she shrugged her shoulders she finally glanced up at him bashfully.

 

            “I bought special lingerie for you.”

 

            Jake was silent, just watching her face in disbelief. A corner of his mouth twitched upward, probably imaging it for himself as his eyes drifted back downward to her chest.

 

            “Well you know,” he muttered, choking up a grin, “Now that we’ve gotten everything out in the open we could always… Try your plan again tonight.”

 

            Jane felt her heart leap, a wide smile crossing over her face. Thank goodness. That sounded great.

 

            “Finish up these cupcakes, have ourselves some lunch, watch movies until dinner, throw on one last one and head upstairs when it’s dark. That sound about right to your plan?”

 

            “Just like it,” she admitted, reaching up to hug him. How did she land a guy so sweet? His arms wrapped protectively around her and she just got lost in that safe feeling. He was warm and strong, and even if he wasn’t as cool as Dirk or easy going as Roxy, he was just perfect for her.

 

            She pulled back from him and adjusted her bra strap, holding back a chuckle.

 

            “I should probably put my clothes back on, huh.” Heading back over to the table, she retrieved her shirt and pulled it over her head. A bit of fingering through her hair to fix it up and she was back to being presentable.

 

            “Now, if we want to cool these properly they should be coming out of that pan just about now. Leaving them in for a few minutes gets a bit of last-minute cooking done.” She retrieved a butter knife, putting on an oven mitt to grip the pan as she started to cut out the cakes and move them over to the cooling rack. She did half the tray before offering the utensils to Jake, who happily rose to the challenge.

 

            A couple of his cakes ended up mangled by the time they reached the side, but Jane assured him they could glue them back together with the icing.

 

After tossing the pan into the sink of water she took Jake’s hands, once again losing herself in his presence, holding herself against him and swaying back and forth just as gently as before. A relaxing saxophone tune was dripping out of the radio speakers and it was the perfect beat for a nice slow dance.

 

“I’m really happy I got to spend this time with you, Jane,” he muttered, picking up the pace of their two-step ever so slightly, spinning her right round. “Even if I’m a bit slow on the old uptake over all of this, just spending time with you is great.”

 

She adjusted her pace to match his, moving her hands from around his shoulders to on them. She felt her skirt lift with every turn, feeling completely safe with his arm pressed to her back.

 

“Honestly, Jake, I invited you here with only that intention, but at this point you’ve already taught me to appreciate every moment together, not just the ones I’m looking forward to.” She watched him smile, holding tight to his hand as he pulled her close, and dipped her toward the floor. It was anything but graceful, but so long as she was smiling, she saw no need to criticize.

 

“Perhaps it’ll just help us appreciate those moments even more.”

 

“I could believe that.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Two movies, five cupcakes and one missed dinner later, Jane was standing in front of her mirror, once again admiring the perk in her breasts brought out by her brand new lingerie. This time Jake was downstairs, fully aware of what she was doing. And somehow, things were better that way.

After all, things didn’t have to go completely according to plan to still be great. And him preparing himself for her so _wasn’t_ according to plan.

With a stiff nod, she smiled at her reflection before scurrying back to her bed to pull on her clothes again. The undergarments totally disappeared under her plain old tee-shirt. Leaning into the mirror, she rubbed her finger at an area of eyeliner that had smudged. Perfect.

She made her way back downstairs, hand trailing down the railing as she went. Jake was on his knees in front of her television, changing out the DVD from what she could tell. What on earth was he putting on to watch now? Not that it mattered. They probably wouldn’t finish it anyway.

“What did you pick this time?” she asked, taking her seat back on the couch. She crossed her legs, letting her skirt ride up. She could tell he noticed as he turned around, clearing his throat.

“It’s uh. Terminator.” He choked up a grin as he got back to his feet, practically tripping over himself as he moved to sit back next to her.

Damn, it was nice to have control over a boy. She made a mental note not to get too drunk off this feeling. When he sat down she leaned into him, half lying down on the couch. She brought her legs up, still keeping them nicely separated, and rested her hands on him. She could tell how nervous he was from the way his body stiffened at her touch.

As the movie progressed, her hand slid its way down his arm, resting on his upper thigh. He started slouching, and just by looking at him she could tell that his concentration was breaking away from the movie.

This was it, wasn’t it?

She sat up next to him, keeping a hand on his thigh. She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, glancing over to her. He was into this, just like he was before- she just needed to coax him a bit more. Which would be no problem at all.

Her hand slipped inward, pressing between his legs. Her thumb slid against his crotch as it disappeared between his legs and she watched as his bottom lip started being pulled under his teeth. That’s exactly what she was looking for.

“Jake.” She grinned a bit next to his ear, as she sat a bit closer.

“Y-Yes,” he breathed, before giving a stern clear of his throat. “Yes?”

Her hand came back up from between his legs, sliding to his abdomen and up his shirt.

“Kiss me.”

His upper body turned toward her as his eyes fell half lidded. She felt his hand slide up her hip and sneak under her shirt to press against her bare back. Her heart jumped as she felt his dry lips on hers. She inhaled from him as she moved her arm upward, feeling the hard muscles over his abs and chest.

She slid her way into his lap, spreading her legs to straddle him. She traced circles over his chest with her fingers tips, letting him take her bottom lip between his. His hands traveled up and along her back, circling back to her sides and down her hips into the back of her skirt.

Her hips rolled downward, pressing their crotches together and coaxing a deep moan from Jake. It made her grin a bit, her eyes closed, and she went right back to kissing him.

It didn’t take long for her to feel his tongue at her lips, and she happily slid her own forward to meet him. Her hips started rolling against him again, feeling his hands dive into her skirt to grab at her butt. She couldn’t help but giggle at him, and a breathy laugh escaped his lips as they broke into a grin.

“Should we go upstairs?” she suggested, pulling her hands out of his shirt. She could feel his heart racing frantically under her hand.

There was no response from him as his head ducked downward. So Jane backed off his lap, taking his hands and tugging them gently. He stood up on command, his eyes glued to her face. She just smiled, hitting the power button the remote before tugging him toward the stairs by the arm.

The lights turned off as she passed the switch, a warm glow from the setting sun pouring through the window. She guided him upstairs, down the hallway, and right into her room. She kept the lights off as she shut the door behind her. Jake wandered straight to her bed, fiddling with his belt as he went. He turned around to toss it aside, but froze when he notice she was undressing.

She pulled her shirt above her head, letting him see her breasts again- this time complimented by the proper bra. She didn’t say anything about him staring. After all, she kind of liked it. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before sliding her thumbs under her skirt.

Her hips rocked back and forth as she shimmied out of it, letting the fabric drop to the floor. Her stomach (and its little bit of flab) was exposed, her legs were exposed. She did her best to elongate them, making a note to tip toe over when she finally moved to the bed. For now, though…

“Jesus on a Christmas cracker, Jane.”

She tried not to smile too wide, sliding her hands back up to her hips and resting her hands on them as gently as she could. “Roxy helped me pick them out,” she admitted bashfully. As sexy as she felt there was still a bit of overexposure she wasn’t used to yet.

“You look fucking amazing.” he continued, getting to his feet and awkwardly moving over to her. She was a bit taken back by that, tilting her head up as he approached. He pulled her into him- against him- sliding his palm down her back and right back to her butt. She tried not to laugh as he kneaded it in his hand. She leaned away from him slightly, watching his face carefully as she took his free hand and placed it around her breast.

Their kisses were sloppy as he tried to guide her backward, his hands squeezing her desperately as loud exhales escaped from his nostrils. She dug her nails into his back as she sucked on his tongue, until she felt him falling back, sitting back on the bed and pulling her into his lap. They broke the kiss for a moment, sliding her hands under his shirt and pulling it up over his head.

She could feel that bulge in his pants now, and she pressed his head into her chest as she started to grind down on him. Both of his hands were on her breasts as he stayed hidden in them, and she was just now noticing how this grinding thing could be nice for her, too. She felt the hardness of his erection right against her clit and the more she got of it, the faster she went. She could hear him grunting under her and it only pushed her further.

“F-Fuck, Janey…” She giggled a bit as he pried himself off of her, resting back on the bed, and smirking upward at her. She kept straddling him, whimpering a bit as he thrust upward to readjust himself and lay down properly. “I need to take my pants off.”

Damn, he still sounded so shy. She sat up on her knees, falling down over him and resting on her forearms. His hands instantly dove to his crotch, pulling his shorts and boxers off his hips. He kicked them all the way off as Jane kissed him again, once again sliding his hands down her back. His fingers were dry and rough, but his touch still felt amazing.

She pulled off of him and sat back, this time straddling his knees. Looking at his erection was intimidating to say the least. It’s not like she’d ever seen one before. The kind of rated R stuff she had watched was pretty secretive.

Worst yet, now she was drawing a blank. She couldn’t just jump in his lap. Wasn’t there preparation involved? About now was when she needed Jake to take some control. But in order to get him to do that…

She slid her hands between her legs as her tongue darted across her lips. Here goes nothing.

Jake’s head shot up as Jane wrapped a hand around his length, positioned on her hands and knees with her butt jutted upward. She carefully tugged her hand downward, (giving a rough touch as she had been advised online), pulling back his foreskin to reveal his head.

“Jane…”

She ignored him, focusing on the task at hand. If she wanted to get him to take charge, she’d have to drive him wild somehow. This was the only way she knew how. She closed her eyes as she widened her mouth, making sure to keep her teeth out of the way as she took his head in her mouth and wrapped her lips around him.

A shuddered moan escaped from the head of the bed, and she could hear his head fall back against the pillow. She felt her heart swell with pride at the sound, giving his head a rough suck before opening her jaw a bit wider. Good timing, too, since that suck inspired him to jerk his hips upward. The little bit he managed to lift slid easily into her mouth before he settled back down.

His hand dove into her hair as she tried to take more of him. He was groaning so readily. Any minute now he’d-

Her head was jerked upward by her hair, and she was pulled back over top of him in a single jerk. His cock wedged between her legs, he was jutting up between them with his hands on her hips. It didn’t take him long to get desperate enough to flip her over. It started a grin on her face, and she tickled his arm as he hung over her.

The grin faded into a smile as she watched his face. He looked nervous. Scared of causing pain maybe? Or perhaps he was just as inexperienced as her at this.

“Jane,” he whispered, holding himself up with his core to remove her glasses. He rested them on the floor, before moving his hands to her breasts again. He kissed at her jaw, ghosting one hand lower down her stomach. “I’m going to touch you now, alright? I need you to relax and cum for me.”

Damn if that wasn’t the sexiest fucking thing he’s ever said. She closed her eyes and nodded, pressing her head back into the pillow. She felt his weight shift on the mattress. His fingers trailed down her stomach before disappearing into her panties.

She let out a slow exhale as rough fingers stroked over her lips. She tried not to push against him in her arousal, but it certainly wasn’t easy. His middle finger pressed inward, and ever so gently he drew it back, sliding over her clit and sending a surge along her spine.

Her hand swung up to press against his chest, digging her nails into him. She let herself break out a moan, her head pressing backward. She felt his hand in her hair, and she tried to look at his face again. But his finger continued to hit that spot and it wasn’t getting easier to concentrate. Her breathing was heavy.

“Jake…”

“Cum for me.”

Jane just nodded, clinging to him and losing herself in the feeling of his touches. He teased at her entrance for a moment before she started chewing at her lip. It was then that he pressed that finger inside of her. It slid rather easily considering how aroused she was, but his fingers were still thicker than hers.

She spread her legs to ease it, her back arching as another moan slipped from her. He leaned closer to her as he started curling his finger upward, pressing his lips to her shoulder and down to her chest. He was quietly shushing her, still moving his finger as he tilted his thumb up to brush her clit at the same time.

“You can do it, Jane.”

She felt light headed as her face flushed. The wiggle of his finger turned into a quick thrust, coaxing out more strained whimpers from Jane. She breathed heavily, still stroking her fingers over his chest.

It wasn’t until he pressed in a second finger that her whimper turned into a pleasured scream, once again making him shush her. His fingers curled and wiggled again, as his other hand pushed back the cup of her bra. His tongue flicked across her nipple once before he enclosed his lips around it.

He waited until she was a bit more roomy before starting the same thrusting from before with both fingers, her thumb still brushing her clit. Jane’s body stiffened as her moans became constant, and she managed to open her eyes to look at him.

“You’re there,” he whispered, detaching from her breast and giving her lips a peck. “Let go.”

She did as she was told that time, her hips thrusting upward. Her walls tightened, her body stiffened, and Jake pulled out his fingers, both of them coated. He dried them off on her sheets, before falling over her and giving her another proper kiss.

Her legs spread so he could nestle between them, and she felt his cock against her stomach.

“One last issue,” he breathed, moving to his side. She kept her legs wrapped around him, her hips turning while she stayed mostly flat on her back. His hand moved back to her breast, massaging it in his hand like any teenage boy probably would. “I don’t suppose you have any protection here. I wasn’t really expecting this.

“Oh, I…” As a matter of fact… She unhooked her legs from him and rolled onto her feet, scurrying over to her dresser. “My dad actually bought me condoms after you first came over. With some spiel about not minding being kept in the dark as long as he has the peace of mind that we’re safe.”

“Haha! Sounds just like him!” She smiled as she turned back to him, a still-packaged rubber in hand. He was still on his side, his eyes on her curves. “It’s a good thing we’d never keep him in the dark even still.”

_Oh._

Now she just felt guilty. She was keeping her father in the dark, and she lied to Jake. And here he was, trusting her whole heartedly. She stopped in the middle of the room, hanging her head a bit. Her original plan was to tell him after and face the consequences. But what’s gone according to plan so far?

“Is something wrong?” She glanced up at him, before wandering over and taking a seat on the bed with her back turned to him. She felt the mattress shift as he sat up, sliding next to her. “Jane.”

“I lied to you, Jake.”

No response.

“Dad doesn’t know you’re here. I lied to him, and I lied to you.”

“Oh.”

She rested against him slightly, her hands firm in her lap.

“I understand if you want to leave. I mean, my original plan was to tell you right after and tell him as soon as he got home and accept however long I got grounded for. But if that’s not good enough then, I understand.”

It was only a moment before she felt his lips on her face, and his hands sliding into her lap to hold them.

“Jane, if you had the intentions to come clean, that’s good enough for me. We can tell him together. And we can still do this now.”

Jane was dumbfounded. She turned to him with a gape, and before she could even ask, his mouth was hot on hers again. He started shifting back into bed as he took the condom from her hands. He slid it on while she pulled off her underwear, tossing it to the side and crawling over to him again.

He sat up as she eased herself against him, placed in his lap and her hands wrapped around his head. She kissed him roughly as his hands slid up her back again. He managed to pull her bra apart, letting her shrug it off her shoulders and toss it to the floor.

She held tight to him, her breath hot as her bare breasts rested against his chest.

“Last chance to say no,” he breathed, rubbing his hands along her back and massaging her butt again.

“I haven’t said it yet, have I?” She pulled herself tighter against him, biting at his earlobe as she started to drop her hips. He guided himself inside of her, taking a deep breath and holding it as well as he could. A couple grunts escaped as the pressure increased around his dick, his fingers pressing into her hips. She whimpered highly as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even further inside her. It was a bit painful but she did her best, unknowingly holding her breath.

“Are you alright,” he whispered, finally exhaling. It must have felt amazing for him. His hands were circling all over her body, but he managed to keep his hips still for her.

She managed a weak nod, sliding her hands to either side of his face. A breathy smile crossed her face as she tugged him closer, pressing their lips together. Her toes curled as she started thrusting on him, getting more comfortable with every hit.

She broke the kiss to pull herself against him again, digging her hand into his scalp as she moaned helplessly.  Jake pressed his face against her shoulder, holding his eyes shut as he breathed roughly through his nose. He kept hold of her hips as she thrust at him, eventually starting to rock back into her.

It wasn’t long until she was coming again, holding herself tight against him as his name choked from her throat. She stayed still on him even as he continued thrusting into her, taking advantage of that extra tightness brought out by the full body shudder.

She pressed her lips to the side of his head as he kept rocking up into her, tasting the sweat from his effort. She heard a choke moan leave him as he froze, making her smile.

The sun was completely set when she pulled herself off of him, laying back in her bed and letting her breasts fall flat against her. Jake removed his condom and tossed it out before returning to bed, rolling on top of her and nuzzling his face into her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting her eyes fall closed. It was hot and it was sweaty, but she still felt comfortable. Something about the exposure felt nice suddenly.

“Wait,” he started suddenly, his eyes drooping in the exhaustion. “Is this why I didn’t have a bed to sleep in last night? Because we were supposed to get all down and dirty and I was supposed to sleep in here?”

Jane let out a laugh, still petting his head as he drifted off. She was drifting off, too. Tomorrow she’d have to round up her laundry and plan for his leave. Sometimes she imagined them living together properly. But she knew that wouldn’t be for years.

But making a plan seemed pointless now. Maybe, she would just be happy with him now and let whatever happen, happen all on its own. No worry about ending up disappointed, or not being prepared.

“Yes,” she whispered, nearly asleep. “We were supposed to sleep together.”

He laughed a bit at the play on words, before falling into complete silence and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is just an epilogue so THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 10:25 AM --

GT: Bro!!!  
GT: Dirk wake up!  
GT: Please?  
GT: Auuugh dirk its an emergency!  
GT: Wake up you lazy son of a bitch!  
TT: Jesus Christ, I'm already awake.  
TT: And it seems like you're being an impatient little shit, which means you probably fucked something up with Jane.  
TT: And there's a 99.9% chance that you fucking up with her wasn't literal despite all the obvious hints she's been dropping.  
GT: What are you talking about?  
TT: What's wrong, Jake?  
GT: Janes in the shower and i came upstairs to ask her if she wanted me to start making the cupcakes we were going to have.  
TT: Uh huh.  
GT: But when i put my ear against the door she was making weird noises.  
TT: Hahahahahahahahaha you really did fuck up.  
GT: Shut up!  
GT: It sounds like shes hurt- what the hell do i do?  
TT: She's not hurt, dude. I mean, she might have a headache from you being a fucking moron, but she's fine.  
GT: Then what's going on?  
TT: She's horny, Jake.  
GT: You mean shes. In there? While im here?!  
TT: What do you expect her to do? You're her boyfriend and you're not fucking her.  
GT: I didnt know she wanted to! I mean. Arent we too young? I havent even asked her father!  
TT: Holy fuck you are dense as shit.   
GT: Hey!  
TT: You don't have to ask her father. She's her own fucking person you obnoxious douche.   
TT: And fuck being too young. Learn to fucking live a little. I just said that to you last night.  
GT: Oh my god she just moaned my name. Fuck fuck fuck.  
TT: It seems there is a very high probability you are popping a boner right now.  
TT: Are you popping a boner on me, Jake?  
GT: Would you shut up?!  
TT: That's a yes.  
GT: Jiminy fucking cricket she keeps doing it. Bro this is hot.  
TT: No shit.  
GT: Fuck fuck that was. She just fucking came and i listened to it.  
TT: How's that boner treating you.  
GT: Shit!  
TT: Yeah.  
GT: I need to take care of this and quick.  
GT: Oh fuck she just turned the water off.  
TT: Better book it, Running Man.  
GT: Ok im in the kitchen.  
TT: Awesome.  
GT: She went back into the bathroom. I think shes about to blowdry her hair. And she still needs to get dressed and shit.  
TT: Ok.  
GT: I might have time for a quick wank here right?  
TT: In the woman's father's kitchen? For shame.  
GT: I don't have a choice right now!  
TT: Well God speed, Jake.   
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] is now an idle chum! --  
TT: Fucking incredible.  
TT: You done yet?  
TT: No?  
TT: Ok I'll wait.  
GT: Fucking christ buckets!  
TT: Is that what's hip to say during an orgasm now a days?  
GT: Would you shut up already!!!!  
GT: I just fucking. Blew my fucking load all over her floor. Shit.  
TT: You are the worst house guest I've ever seen.  
GT: How the hell would you know! You've never even had a house guests.  
TT: It's kind of a deal of common fucking sense, Bro.   
GT: Oh fuck i think shes on her way back down here what do i do!  
TT: Ok first, put your dick away.  
TT: Second, wet a cloth.  
TT: Third, get out one of her cake mix boxes.  
TT: Forth, start scrubbing your mess up off the floor.  
TT: Fifth, when she asks what you're doing, tell her you dropped an egg.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] is now an idle chum! --

TT: Did she buy it?


End file.
